


Dealing

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Drugs, Sad, dealer!bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: Bambam has to deal with many things than just his feelings.





	

"Why, Bambam? Why do you want to break up with me out of sudden?", Yugyeom asked his best friend while tears formed into is eyes. He couldn't believe his (ex) boyfriend would do all this to him. He thought he didn't deserve the pain. "Were all those 'I love you's fake? Didn't I mean anything for you after we gone through everything!"

 

"Yugyeom, you don't understand. I need to break up with you", he shouted. He couldn't tell Yugyeom why he needs to break up. It was a secret and all this things were something Bambam didn't want to involve in. He should have been quiet since the first second. He hated lying to his love, but he hasn't got another chance.

 

Bambam refused to look at the younger boys' eyes, he was full on shame because he lies to him in that very second. The taller one needed space from him and need to think about it all. "Look, I'd have understood if we had a fight or one of us cheated of the other, but here isn't a reason why you'd want to tell me. Why don't you tell me why?", is sight was blurry because of his tears.

 

"Look, I can't tell you. Or better, I'm not allowed to", it was barely a whisper that came out of his mouth. Yugyeom couldn't understand him. What should Bambam have done to act like this and not even tell him? He wanted to know what was wrong with him.

 

"Bam, I'm going for know and I'll find out what's wrong with you. Let me just kiss you one more time", he begged him. He just wanted one last kiss, but his ex-boyfriend shoke his head. Yugyeom raised his eyebrows as an question why.

 

"I can't. We can't. There are watching. Please go now", Bambam answered without even knowing he asked, because he didn't look into the younger one's eyes.

 

-

 

Yugyeom was visiting Mark for an answer why the thai boy was acting strange. Mark was beside him the best friend of Bambam and maybe he knew something. Mark was, like Bambam, a bit stranger than usually and it bothered him because he doesn't know anything.

"Mark, just tell me what's wrong with him. I'm worrying about him and it sucks because he has a secret when it has to do with me. Please tell me", his voice softened at the end but he was still mad as hell.

 

"Nobody will tell you what's wrong with your boyfriend", Mark said.

 

"Ex", Yugyeom corrected him.

 

"What? Ex? He broke up with you?", he nodded and the older one sighed loudly. "He did it. Why did he do this? Argh-"

 

The scream of him made the younger one worrying about his ex boyfriend more. He didn't know what to do than ask Mark about it. Yugyeom just wanted to know and to have him back. Mark looks at Yugyeom and he sees the pain Bambam gave him. He didn't know the thai would do such things as that.

 

"I'm gonna tell you, Yugyeom. But don't freak out, okay?", the taller one nodded and let Mark begin. "So... Bambam deals. He deals with freaking drugs and he doesn't even know how he began with it but in a second he dealed. He just told me because he didn't want you to be disappointed in him. He wanted you to be happy. Yugyeom, you don't know how much he cried because of you while he was by my side. Once he gave a few boys wrong drugs and they found out. And Bambam had two choices. Break up with you or gave themmoney. Now I see he broke up with you. I think he didn't have enough money and didn't want to ask others. And I know if he would've lied about breaking up with you they would have hurt you"

 

Yugyeom's world broke in a second as Mark told him the story. He understood now everything. How his eyes were red because he also took a few drugs. How Bambam came too late at home because if the dealing. And they were really watching. They wanted to see if he really broke up with him. He understood everything now and it broke hs heart more to know how much pain Bambam had but hidden them.

 

"I need to go to him", he just answered but Mark new how much of a feelings-chaos he is going through now.

 

"Wait till tomorrow, I think the dealers are still by Bambam's side", Mark said and he took Yugyeom wrist, stopping him from walking out of is apartment. The younger one nodded.

 

-

 

As the next day broke out Yugyeom walked out of Mark's apartment (where he slept over) and almost ran to Bambam's and his older apartment. He slowly ring to have access. Luckily te thai boy opened the door and he knew it was Yugyeom. As he saw him, his heart skipped a beat. But Yugyeom's eyes were red from crying, but he still managed to smile. Bambam looked awful compared to the younger boy. He looked like he didn't have any sleep.

 

When they were in the apartment they sat on the couch which filled up Yugyeom's mind with memories of many cuddle nights. He missed Bambam, even tough they just didn't see each other for a day. They were so desperate of each other.

 

"Before you start talking, I know Mark told you everything. And I'm so sorry for not telling you about my problem with drugs. I just didn't want you to worry about me. Your my whole world and I would have never managed to look at myself when I see you hurting", Bambam began to cry as fast as he began to talk. "I also had no money because I spend all of it for expensive clothes and more. So I had to break up with you because you shouldn't get hurt"

 

"It's okay", he suddenly hugged Bambam. "I think if we work hard we can get the money you need to give them. At least we're together"

 

"Are you sure?", he asked and Yugyeom nodded.

 

"Can I freaking kiss you now, baby?", and in a second their lips connected. In this kiss they showed how much they needed each other. This kiss was full of passion they never showed. And they'll never do such things as breaking up again.

 

"I thought we'll never be together again", the older boy said in the kiss.

 

"How dare you to think that?", Yugyeom giggled and he knew it wasn't a joke in a slightest. He never wanted to break up with him.

 

"I love you, Bambam"

 

"I love you, too, Yugyeom"

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine bambam as a drug dealer every day lol.  
> hope you liked it <3


End file.
